


Love me, love my sister

by ReginasMistress



Category: The Well (1997), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Hester is Joan's long lost twin sister, Other, there's probably going to be some lesbian content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: Where Hester from ‘The Well’ turns out to be Joan’s long lost twin sister. I honestly don’t know where I’m going with this, but the idea amused me so I thought I’d share it #myfirstwentworthfic #gogentleonmeSet near the end of S5 with a few changes – Channing was never in charge, Vera stayed Governor. Also, the other prisoners are satisfied that hanging Joan has put her in her place, they mostly just ignore her at this point.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Vera was there to greet the new inmates as they got off the van. She never would have thought it when she first became Governor, but she rather liked this part of the process. She liked to get a feel for who might cause trouble early on.

But when she set eyes on one of them, she nearly had a heart attack.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,”

Will glanced up at Vera, following her gaze, his mouth dropping open the instant he saw what she was looking at.

The woman climbing out of the van was the spitting image of one Joan Ferguson. Slightly scrawnier looking, and hair down to her backside, but essentially Joan’s double.

She was helped out of the van, limping heavily and altogether unassuming. She didn’t lift her gaze to them once. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone.

~

Once they had been processed, Vera requested the woman be brought to her office. The thing was, she’d been sat down for a good ten minutes and Vera hadn’t said a word. She’d just stared.

And Hester hadn’t said a word either. She’d just sat.

She was related to Joan. There was no denying it. But there were obvious differences as well. She was almost cowering in her seat, wringing her hands together and seemingly afraid to meet Vera’s gaze.

Vera had to get a grip.

She took a calming breath, opening up Hester’s file and scanning the information they had on her.

_Hester Harper… voluntary manslaughter… extreme provocation… sentenced to 10 yrs._

She looked at her picture, glancing towards family information.

_One sibling, whereabouts unknown. Father, deceased. Mother, deceased._

She shut the file, reaching for Joan’s, and pulling her photo out of it, then sliding it across the desk so that it was in front of Hester.

“Your sister’s in here. She’s never mentioned you.”

That got Hester’s attention, her gaze lifting up to the desk and one delicate hand reaching out to touch the photo in awe. Her face lit up hopefully, and she carefully picked the photo up to study it further. It was the most alive she’d been since her arrival.

“She wouldn’t have known. Father couldn’t afford to keep us both. Mother died in childbirth. All I knew was that a Russian man took her. A military man. He said she’d have been well cared for.” She pulled the photo closer to herself as though she would treasure it. “I never knew where she was or if I’d ever meet her. Can I keep this?”

Wide brown eyes met hers, quietly pleading with her to say yes. Vera couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She was definitely a fish out of water in there.

“I need it back, but... I can make a copy for you.” She reached forwards to take it back, noticing Hester’s reluctance to return the photo. But return it she did. “So, your father gave her away?”

“Sold her.” She said sadly. “Often when I was growing up, he threatened to do the same to me, but I knew he never would. Not whilst my governess was around. Then when she was gone… well… he was sick you see. He needed me to care for him once he was no longer able to care for himself.”

It felt alien to see such openness, and such emotion, from someone Vera only ever associated as guarded, and deceptive. She couldn't help but feel drawn to her, as she'd been drawn to Joan early on.  
  
“I think it would be best if we kept you in protection.”

Hester’s face dropped.

“But I want to meet my sister.”

Vera let out a laugh without meaning to.

“Hester, they’ll eat you alive.”

“I don’t care. I have nobody else. She’s my only family, now.” She reasoned. “I- I don’t even know her name.”

“You have to understand, there are a lot of people in this prison that might want to hurt you, in order to hurt her. It’s not safe-”

“I still want to meet her. Please? There must be something you can do?”


	2. Chapter 2

Vera wasn't the only one shocked and fascinated by Hester's existence. As she escorted her to her cell, a lot of the inmates were staring and whispering. She hoped she wasn't being foolish, but she'd found herself unable to deny her request to meet her sister. So, she'd agreed to put her in general, as long as she didn't mind having an officer by her side at all times.

The constant 24 hour watch didn't seem to faze her at all.

"This is it." Vera gestured towards the recently emptied cell. "Your sister is in the room next door. Her name is Joan. Don't be upset if she isn't particularly welcoming."

"Joan. It's a strong name. I wonder if he named her after Joan of Arc." She seemed to disappear into her own thoughts for a moment, then snapped out of it. "She's next door?" Hester took a few tentative steps towards the door numbered 55.

"Yes."

"It- it's empty."

"Well, she's probably showering. She doesn't like to do it in the morning when the other women are around."

"Ah." Hester moved away from her room, and towards her own. "It's nicer than I expected."

It wasn't a response Vera had ever heard before, and it made her wonder at how she'd been living previously to her incarceration.

"There's tea and coffee making facilities. Anything goes wrong, you press this button here." She gestured towards the big red panic button, but Hester didn't seem concerned at all. Maybe she wasn't afraid, or maybe she was just completely oblivious. "I'll let you get settled in."

"Thankyou."

Her gentle nature seemed to unsettle Vera more than any of Joan's jibes ever had. It made no sense. She had to remind herself they were _not_ the same person.

She hoped she hadn't made a mistake.

~

Hester had just finished sticking Joan's picture up on the wall when she heard footsteps outside her room, then the opening and closing of a cell door. Her heart was racing with a mixture of fear and excitement. It was her sister. She just knew it.  
  
She got up from the bed, looking herself over in the mirror and attempting to straighten herself out. Only, her hair was kind of a mess with doing it on her own. She smoothed down a few wispy bits and tucked her shirt in neatly. She hadn't been able to bring herself to put on the teal prison wear yet, even though the Governor had advised her it was best to fit in.  
  
She left her cell then, shuffling the few paces to the next room, and peering through the glass to get her first look at Joan.

She couldn't see an awful lot. Indeed it might not even have been her sister from the view she had. She was lay facing the wall, and she was eerily still.  
  
She knocked on the door to be polite, but received no answer.

Undeterred, she opened it and went inside anyway, her eyes darting around the room to try and get a feel for the other woman. _Anything_. But she couldn't. She had next to no belongings. She supposed she could relate to that. She had nothing either.

She scanned the walls. No photos. Nothing personal. The few items Joan _did_ have, were all necessary ones, save for a couple of books. She appreciated the aesthetic of everything being in tidy lines though.  
  
"Joan?"

She didn't respond, just kept laying there, curled up and facing the wall.

Hester took a few steps closer, shutting the door behind her for privacy.

"I never thought I'd get to meet you. I always wondered what you'd be like. If we had the same interests or..." she cut herself off. She sometimes rambled when she was nervous, and she needed to get to the point. "Joan, I'm your sister."

Joan couldn't help but turn over then, ready to shoot her down for being ridiculous, but the instant she set eyes on her, she was speechless.

Hester watched the anger fade away, replaced instead with confusion.

"I don't-" Joan hesitated, wondering if her mind was playing a cruel joke on her. "I don't have family. I don't have anyone."

"That's not true. You've got _me_ , now."

Joan tensed, shaking her head momentarily and lifting her hands to tangle in her hair.

"It's not real, it's not real... focus focus focus-"

Seeing her distress, Hester limped closer, sitting down beside her and reaching for her hand, carefully pulling it away from her face so she would look at her.

"I _am_ real," she reassured. "I'm really here."

"You can't be," Joan's voice was higher, almost like a child's.

Her heart went out to her. There was a sadness behind her gaze that Hester felt like she understood more than anyone.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, and I don't either." She soothed, moving to hug her.

It was tentative and awkward, but whilst Hester settled into it quite quickly, Joan stayed frozen in her hold. Her mind was racing. She'd just about come to terms with the fact her life was over. She had no way out, and nobody who cared. After her hanging, something seemed to break in her, so she'd isolated herself from everyone, convinced she would one day just wither away and die, and nobody would even notice.

But now... she had a sister?

She couldn't comprehend it.

She pulled out of Hester's embrace, moving to the door and opening it.

"You're not my family. You need to go."

"Joan-"

"Don't you understand? You need to stay away from me." Her stomach was in knots. The fleeting connection had reawakened her. A part of her so desperately wanted the contact, but another part was well aware it could mean Hester being targeted. She had to reject her, so she would have the best chance at survival in here. "Get out!" she snapped, feeling a twinge of guilt at the way Hester flinched.

But she didn't get upset. She didn't protest. Instead she schooled her expression, and repressed whatever feelings she was actually having.

So they had that in common?

Joan shook her head as though doing so would remove the niggling voice in the back of her mind, pining for the comfort of her sister. A sister she hadn't even known existed, but instantly felt protective towards.

"You need some time. That's understandable." Hester replied finally, standing up and limping out of her room and back to her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Hester folded her clothes neatly, then took a look at herself in the teal. It somehow made her feel closer to her sister, and maybe it would be better if she tried to blend in after all.  
  
She was escorted to dinner on request. The Governor wanted her to eat in her cell, but she knew if she sat there any longer she'd give into the urge to pester Joan, and whether she liked it or not, she also knew she needed to give her some space. 

~

The minute she walked into the dining hall, it went silent. She hesitated in the doorway for a moment, anxious eyes looking around at all the tables. Then a short, friendly looking woman with blond curly hair took pity on her, grabbing a tray and offering it to her with a tentative smile. 

"Here you go, love."

Hester offered a tentative smile in return, unsure whether or not she could trust her, but really wanting to.

"Thank you."

In the far corner of the room, Juice pulled out her board and pen.

_I wonder just how alike her and Ferguson are. Maybe we should break her in._

The rest of her boys laughed in amusement.

She wiped the board clean and wrote another message.

_Invite her over._

~

Joan couldn't think straight. She was battling with the belief she needed to stay as far away from Hester as possible, whilst wanting more than anything to find out more about her. It was only prudent. It had nothing to do with them being related. She'd make it her business to get to know _any_ new prisoner.

Mind made up, she discarded her tray of food, having no appetite anyway, and left her room to go next door.

Only it was empty.

She tensed her jaw, her lip quivering slightly in annoyance. She really didn't want to have to interact with anyone else at all, but something in her gut was screaming at her to go and find her.

When she did, she was sat next to Juice, who seemed to have a sixth sense Joan was there. She glanced up, and gave her a smug smirk.

Before she could properly think it through, she was marching over to them.

"I need to speak to you."

Hester glanced up, and for a second or two she looked happy to see her, but then she looked irritated.

In her defence, she had dismissed her rather rudely earlier.

"I'm eating."

"It's important."

"So is dinner."

The table all chuckled.

"Even the freak's sister doesn't wanna be near her."

Hester noticed the pain in Joan's eyes at the taunt, and immediately felt bad for refusing to stand up. Before she could amend things, Joan had hold of her by the arm and was hauling her out of her seat.

"Oy- Ferguson," Stewart warned, but didn't seem like he was about to make any move to stop her.

She pulled Hester further away, leaning in close enough for her to hear her whisper.

"You're sitting next to a rapist."

Hester didn't think she'd heard right, unable to concentrate properly on anything when Joan's grip on her arm was painful.

"You're hurting me."

"Ferguson, let Harper go or you're going in the slot."

Joan ignored him. This was too important.

"You can't be friends with them, _they'll_ hurt you."

"Let me go!" Hester pulled away, just as Stewart was reaching out to Joan.

She noticed her sister flinch away from his touch, then quickly compose herself, and leave.

~

She was wound up, pacing her cell and mumbling to herself.

"Think, think, think... she wouldn't cope. She wouldn't cope." She shook her head, gripping the ends of her sleeves, taking a few breaths, and then letting the material go. She stared herself down in the mirror, and finally had her answer.

~

"You're not welcome here, Joan."

Joan stood her ground. She knew she wouldn't be welcome, but she also knew Kaz felt guilty about what had happened to her. Whether or not she'd ever admit it, didn't really matter.

"I need a favour."

Kaz laughed.

"Seriously? And why would I do you a favour? You're nothing anymore."

"I presume you've seen my sister."

She felt her heart skip a beat. It felt both strange and wonderful to say,  _my sister_.

"I have, and she is _nothing_ like you."

"I agree."

Kaz shrugged.

"Well, good for you."

"Juice has taken an interest."

"Juice takes an interest in anything with breasts."

"She's the one that attacked me." She noticed Kaz falter on finally learning the truth. "I could do something about it myself, but I thought you'd prefer to handle it. Hester's innocent in all of this. She shouldn't have to suffer just because of her association with me."

Kaz stayed silent for a long moment, then nodded.

"Okay. I'll deal with it."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaz couldn't ignore it. The moment Joan left, she made her way out to the yard to see if Juice was there.

Sure enough she was, and Hester was still with her and the boys.

She didn't have a plan as such, but the most important thing initially was to separate her from the group. She might have an officer with her 24 hours a day, but more than one of them could be paid off. Joan had been a prime example of that.

She couldn't stop going over and over it in her head. How had she not figured it out sooner? Of course it had been Juice and the boys. She could still remember all the blood, and how Joan had cried in her sleep that night.

She'd been so caught up in her anger she'd lost sight of what really mattered. Maybe Joan deserved another chance? Or if not that, at least some civility. She'd never seen her so genuinely concerned about another person, even if she _had_ tried to hide it.

She took a calming breath, and made her way over to the table.

"Hester, isn't it?"

Hester turned at the sound of her name, offering what she hoped was a friendly smile.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kaz. I'm your peer worker."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I look out for the women. That includes you, now." She explained. "And these so called ladies you're sitting with? They ganged your sister, and they'll do the same to you given the opportunity."

Juice and her boys released a collective sigh of irritation.

"Ganged?"

"Raped her."

Hester felt sick. Her vague recollection of Joan's warning suddenly hitting home, and it was painful to learn it came from personal experience.

"Why would they-" she took a panicked breath, turning to them and eyeing them with new wariness. "Why would you do that?"

Juice knew there was no point pretending to be all friendly anymore, reaching for her board and scribbling on it.

_The bitch deserved it. It's your turn next._

Hester got up from the bench instantly, taking a few steps back as she eyed Juice with fear and confusion and nearly tripping in the process. Then she felt a supportive hand at her back, steadying her.

Kaz made sure Hester was okay before turning her attention back to Juice.

"It's _nobody's_ turn next." She raised her voice then, gaining the attention of more of the women nearby. "You lay a hand on another woman in this prison and I'll end you myself. You hear that? No more women raping other women."

Juice gave her the middle finger, clearly caring little for her warning.

"Come on, love." Kaz encouraged Hester, gently leading her away. "I'll introduce you to my friends. You'll always be safe if you stick by us."

She followed Kaz silently for a moment, before letting her anger get the better of her.

"Why didn't you protect Joan?"

"It's complicated." She answered honestly. "But, I'll protect _you_."

"How do I even know I can trust you?"

"Joan trusts me. She came to me to ask me to look out for you. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

Hester glanced back towards Juice and the boys.

"I need to see my sister."

Kaz watched her limp back inside with determination. She had to figure out how to keep Juice in line. If she could just do that, her boys would follow suit.

~

When Hester got to Joan's cell, she was resting on her bed facing the wall again.

She didn't bother to knock this time.

"They raped you?"

Joan startled, taking a moment to recover, then turning over and sitting up slowly. Kaz had obviously intervened, and she was quickly learning Hester wasn't one to mince her words.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! Why didn't anything happen to them? To _her_? Why is she allowed to be anywhere near you? Why hasn't anyone punished her?"

" _I_ punished her." She reasoned calmly. "I'm the reason she has no tongue."

Hester flinched.

But she wasn't scared off.

"That isn't enough."

"Kaz will take care of you. You've no reason to worry. So, if you're quite finished, I'm trying to have a nap."

"I'm not finished!" She argued, feeling emboldened around her sister in a way she never had with anyone else. "Why don't you care?!"

Joan didn't answer her.

"Why don't you care?" she asked more softly, her eyes welling up with tears.

Joan couldn't look at her in that moment. The fact anyone else should be so genuinely concerned about her was always difficult to believe, and the fact Hester was so upset by it all was something she didn't know how to comfort. Emotional bonds had always been discouraged. She could see all the ways Hester could be manipulated and exploited, but she couldn't see what she needed, to feel better. She didn't want for a second to take advantage of her vulnerabilities. She wanted to hide her away from the horrors of prison and shoulder all of the hurt for the both of them.

But she couldn't even express any of this, and after such a long silence, Hester had decided comfort was not incoming. So she swiped her tears away from her face and turned to leave.

~

It took her a long while to work up the courage to go next door, and once she did she hesitated outside her door just a little longer. Hester was combing her hair in a daze. She wondered how many brush strokes she must have done. She wondered if she liked to count things out as she did them. She briefly wondered if she might brush her hair for her. She'd always wanted long hair when she was growing up, more so when she hit her teens and found herself wanting to attract the girl next door; But her father had always insisted she keep it short.

_Short and practical, Joan. You've no business trying to attract a suitor anyway._

She shut her memories out for the time being, not wanting her thoughts to wander to the first time her father realised she wanted to attract _girls_ , not boys. The first time his method of _correction_ had left a serious scar. She couldn't deal with it right now. She didn't want to.

So instead she gently knocked on the door, and waited for Hester to nod that she could enter.

When she went inside she looked around the room and found it even emptier than her own. She did however notice a photo of herself stuck next to the bed, feeling a flutter of sentiment.

"I'm sorry I upset you." She started, offering her one of her favourite books as means of further apology. "I've read this a thousand times. I thought you might like to borrow it."

Hester stared at her thoughtfully, her eyes swollen from crying, then shifted along the bed to make room for Joan to sit down.

When she didn't seem to get the hint, Hester patted the bed a few times in invitation.


	5. Chapter 5

She could see the awkwardness in Joan's movements. Just sitting next to her seemed to have her fidgety and on edge.

She took the offered book, putting it by her pillow before turning to face her sister better. The movement got Joan's attention, and she sat quietly, waiting for Hester to say or do something.

Hester lifted one hand towards her face, running one fingertip down the bridge of Joan's nose, then grinning.

"We've got the same nose."

Joan found herself suddenly smiling in return at the absurdity of the statement.

"Well, we're twins. Of course we have the same nose."

"I know it's just... it's weird." She continued to study her, fascinated at their similarities regardless, tilting her head as her eyes finally landed on the scarring on her neck. "Does it hurt?"

Joan hesitated.

"No. No I'm fine."

"You're lying." Hester said with another small smile. "But it's okay."

Joan felt unusually vulnerable, starting to stand up only to feel her sister reach for her hand to stop her leaving.

"Stay a little longer?"

"I really only came to give you the book-"

"Do you trust Kaz?" She asked. "I know you spoke to her. Asked her to look out for me."

"She can be a good ally for you."

Hester slowly pulled her back to sitting and moved impossibly closer.

"I think you'd be a better one."

Joan's gaze dropped to their hands, still linked. Her fingers twitched.

She couldn't be selfish.

"The best way to keep you safe, is if you have nothing to do with me."

"But-"

"I know you don't want to hear it, but being in here? It's about _survival_. I'm... persona non grata." It was the nicest way she could think to word it. "You'll do best to shun me."

"I don't care about doing best. I'd rather get to know you and _not_ survive, then pretend to want nothing to do with you."

Joan felt Hester grip her hand more firmly.

She was so full of emotion and spirit, and she found herself envious.

But she had to do the right thing, and she had to convince Hester it was the right thing too.

"Which one of us was born first?"

"What?"

"Which one of us came out first? You must know?"

Hester was the one to hesitate this time.

"You think the first one out gets to call the shots?" Her tone was accusatory. Joan's intentions had been picked up on immediately.

"So it _was_ me?"

" _Four minutes_ , Joan."

"Four very important minutes. I'm the older sister, and as the older sister," she reasoned, "I get to decide what's best for you, and you're going to take my advice."

"That's not fair-"

"You wanted to have a sister? This is what it involves."

Hester tensed her jaw, frowning in irritation.

Joan watched and waited patiently for her response. She found herself wanting her to protest.

Maybe if she protested, she truly did want to be a part of her life.

"Secret meetings. At night. When the other prisoners are asleep." She said finally. A compromise.

Joan pretended to consider it, even though she already knew her answer.

Hester's hopeful look made her feel giddy. She didn't think she'd ever felt this particular kind of giddy in her life.

"I'll think about it. You have to leave me alone whilst I do, though."

She stood up to leave, feeling Hester's grip on her hand tighten once more.

"Wait-" she reached for her brush. "Could you plait my hair before you go? It's difficult to do it on my own."

Joan eyed the offered brush.

What harm would it do?

"Okay, but then I'm going."

She moved behind her, lifting her hair back behind her face and starting to comb it through.

Hester smiled to herself triumphantly. She knew Joan wanted a relationship with her too, she just needed a little encouragement.

~

She waited till after the count, then asked her guard if she could speak to the Governor.

"Hester," Vera greeted her, a little surprised at the request to speak to her so late in the day. Maybe she'd finally come to her senses, and was going to ask to be moved into protection. "Is everything alright? Are you settling in okay?"

"I seem to have misplaced my walking stick." She said simply. "I can walk without it, but... I feel steadier knowing it's available."

"By misplaced, do you mean somebody's stolen it?"

Hester lowered her gaze, fidgeting with the edge of her top.

"Misplaced." She settled on, looking back up at Vera with determination. "Do you think I might get a new one?"

"Of course. We'll have to do a search for the other one though. It could be used as a weapon." Vera explained carefully, studying Hester and deciding to give it one more try. "Hester, I really do think you'd be safer in protection."

"I'm happy where I am. Thank you, though."

Vera nodded. She couldn't help but feel anxious for her.

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure." She confirmed.

"Okay. I'll have a new stick for you in the morning." She wanted to hug her. It wasn't an urge she usually found herself having with relative strangers but she just looked so damned vulnerable all the time. "Did you misplace anything else?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

"Anything?"

"Nothing, Governor. Whoever's taken it, has a bloody good hiding spot."

Vera sighed, trying to figure out who had the missing walking stick, and what their intentions might be.

"Miles, you're taking over the watch this morning. Can you deliver this to Harper when you do, please."

"Yep." She took the new stick, waiting to be dismissed from the meeting.

"Everyone be extra vigilant today. Whatever's going on, we need to get on top of it quickly."

~

Hester had spent the whole morning making cups of tea and not drinking them. She was waiting. Waiting on Joan to give her her answer.

But waiting was something she'd always been pretty good at. She'd had to do it a lot over the course of her life, and at least this was a time when she was waiting for something _good_ to happen.

She knew in her heart, Joan was going to agree to secret meet ups.

She watched her guard shift his weight from one foot to the other. He was irritated and tired, that much was clear, but otherwise he had been doing his job. She found the constant scrutiny unnerving. She much preferred to be the one doing the watching, than the one being watched.

She'd seen various inmates pass by the unit and look in her direction, as though waiting for her to move. Waiting for an opportunity.

She wondered for a moment if one of them had found her walking stick.

Joan's cell door opening interrupted her thoughts. She met her gaze, imploring her to say something but remembering her promise not to pester her.

She watched her linger in her doorway, fidgeting for a moment, then moving over to the kettle to make herself a drink.

Hester glanced down at her fresh cup of tea, picking it up and taking it over to her.

"I just made this, if you'd like it?"

Joan eyed the cups lined up next to the sink.

"Not the first cup you made?"

Hester slid her cup along the counter closer to her, giving her the sweetest hopeful look.

She stayed still a moment longer, then took the offered drink and went back inside her cell.

Hester sagged.

"Harper?"

She turned to see a new officer approaching, there to take over the shift she supposed, and with a brand new walking stick in her hand.

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well, the Governor's taken a shine to you."

"Can you pass on my thanks?"

Miles nodded, watching Hester limp back towards her cell, and moving to stand guard outside it.

~

It could only have been 15 minutes or so before her curiosity got the better of her.

"So she really didn't know you existed?"

Hester looked up from her book. This officer clearly wanted to talk. Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"No."

"I tell you something, you had very different fathers. That much is clear."

"In what way?" she slid her bookmark between the pages and set the book down beside her.

"Well, she's a bit..." she struggled to find the word, suddenly wondering about wording it more delicately. "You've got very different temperaments."

"Well," she mimicked her intonation, "I was never raped. I imagine that helps my temperament a great deal."

She noticed Miles flinch, instantly shutting up and turning around again.

 _Interesting_.

"Was it- was it very bad?" Hester limped towards the doorway, soft eyes tugging at her heartstrings.

"It was bad." Miles confirmed.

"Were you the guard that was supposed to be watching her?"

She saw Miles swallow, guilt radiating off her still, even after all the time that had passed.

"Whichever guard was watching her..." she offered, "I'm sure they wouldn't have made the decisions they did, if they had known what was going to happen."

"I'd like to talk to her."

"To Joan?"

"To... Lucy? Privately. Maybe you could help?"

"That's not- you don't want that."

"Please? You'll be close by if I need you. I only need a few minutes."

~

Joan didn't emerge till after dinner, telling herself she was outside because she craved a little fresh air, and not at all because she was anxious as to Hester's whereabouts. When she saw her sat with Kaz and her crew she released a little sigh of relief. Then she looked around for her guard, seeing Miles talking with Juice and instantly suspicious.

She waited for their conversation to end and Miles to make her way back in her direction, simply taking a step to the side to block her path.

When Miles met her gaze, Joan stared her down, conveying her concerns without need for words.

Miles visibly cowered.

"You don't need to worry-"

"Are you sure about that? Because you're talking to _her_ instead of keeping an eye on Hester. We all know you can be bought. So, whatever you're being paid, I can double it. All I ask..." she tried to soften her approach. "I don't want her to suffer in here."

"She won't."

"Right. So what will that cost me?"

"No cost." Miles answered, her lack of interest in money unusual to put it mildly.

Then came the look of pity.

_I'm not a victim. I'm not a victim._

She worked her jaw, trying to stay calm.

"I'll make sure a reasonable sum is deposited into your account."

The sound of Hester's laughter drew her attention. One of Kaz's crew was sat particularly close to Hester, whispering something and causing her to laugh once more. Then she started playing with her plait with a familiarity that grated on Joan's nerves.

Rejection had always been painful, but to see this other version of herself being embraced so quickly, made it hurt even more.

She twitched as the emotion threatened to overtake her.

"Joan... Joan, are you okay?"

She glanced back towards Miles, her voice seeming distant and muted, but didn't answer her.

She had to go.

~

When yard time was over, Miles pulled Hester to one side.

"She'll see you. It has to be now, though."

Hester nodded, determined to go through with her plan. Just because Joan was the older sister, didn't mean she always had to be the one that did the protecting.

She followed her to the showers, seeing Juice waiting with her board and pen, but nobody else.

As she had requested.

"I don't need long." She dismissed Miles.

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to get something off my chest. I'll be fine, honestly."

Miles nodded, waiting outside, and keeping an eye out so nobody else went in there. She stared at her watch, listening intently but unable to make out what Hester was saying. Her voice seemed calm though, that had to be a good sign.

She took a few breaths, wondering whether she was doing the right thing or being a complete idiot. If anything happened to Hester, Joan would undoubtedly seek revenge on her.

She didn't notice one of Kaz's crew nearby.

Only a few minutes had passed, but it felt like much longer, and she couldn't hear Hester's voice anymore.

Convinced something had happened she reached for the door only to be met by Hester on her way out, tears in her eyes, and her top torn open across her chest.

"Are you alright?"

"I'd like to go back to my cell now, please."

"What did she do to you?"

"Can you just take me back to my cell?"


	7. Chapter 7

The moment Joan saw her, the distance she'd been keeping between them dissolved.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine."

Joan turned her attention to Miles, grabbing her by the throat and shoving her back against the nearest wall.

"Tell me what happened to her!"

Miles gasped for air, tugging at Joan's hands to try and loosen them from around her neck.

"You said you'd protect her!"

Hester reached to Joan, eager to reassure her.

"Joan, I'm okay, honestly. Let her go. She only did what I asked her to."

Miles dropped to the floor, not realising till that moment that Joan had completely lifted her in the air.

"You're not injured?" Joan worried, reaching towards Hester but retrieving her hand before she made contact.

"I'm not injured, just a little shaken. I just wanted to speak to her."

"To who?"

"To Lucy."

Joan couldn't believe she would be so naive.

"She was supposed to deal with her..." she huffed, moving away from Hester and starting to pace. "Why do I have to do everything myself around here?" She clenched her fists, hitting herself in the stomach as she seemed torn between staying with Hester, and going to deal with Juice.

Hester reached for her once more, hating to see her so agitated, moving in between her and the exit, and seeking out her gaze.

"I want you to stay with me. Please. It's the best thing to do."

Joan could see something different in usually warm eyes, and it threw her.

"But she upset you."

"You need to trust me," she implored. "You need to stay here."

"You need... me..."

"I need you to stay." Hester confirmed. "I need a new shirt."

Joan just stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded.

"You can use one of mine."

Hester followed Joan into her cell, looking at Miles on the way to check she'd recovered okay, then shutting the door behind them.

Miles took a few deep breaths, grateful Hester had been able to calm Joan down so easily, but anxious about what had happened in the showers.

She didn't get time to think about the situation for too long though, when the sound of the panic button alarm filled her ears.

Inside the cell, Hester was in a clean shirt, sitting calmly on the bed beside her sister.

Joan studied her more carefully.

"What did you do?"

Hester reached for her hand, cocooning it between both of her own.

"You don't have to protect me, Joan. It's time someone protected  _you_."

~

Vera was seething. She'd known something was coming. She'd advised her officers to be extra vigilant, and yet somehow they had a dead prisoner on their hands.

"Somebody _must_ know something!" She berated, every officer in the room struggling to meet her gaze. "We've got a dead prisoner! _Another_ dead prisoner! Extra guard duties and _still_ nobody saw or heard anything? Nobody heard the woman being beaten to death? Nobody saw any inmates covered in blood wandering around the hallways? You're pathetic, the lot of you!"

Still silence.

Vera moved her attention to Miles, who looked especially fidgety.

"Miles, I want to see you in my office. The rest of you? Get out of my sight."

Miles swallowed, watching the other officers filter out of the room and then heading towards Vera's office. She couldn't comprehend it being Hester. She'd seen Juice's body, and there was no way someone so gentle could have done that. Not to mention there wasn't enough time. There were no screams or scuffles. No sign of blood on Hester's clothes. No, she couldn't have been the one that murdered her.

She made her way into the office, shutting the door behind her and sitting down in front of the desk.

Vera was staring out of the window, the tension in her frame hard to miss.

"I can't help thinking how often things go wrong around here when you're on shift, you know."

"Things go wrong around here a lot, to be fair, Governor."

Vera turned round then, her glare paralysing.

"Maybe I should leave the prison on permanent lock down. Would that make your job easier?" she snapped, moving to sit down behind her desk. "The cameras had been moved, so we've no footage between the yard and the shower block. I can't prove that you moved them. I can't prove that a prisoner moved them. But moved they were. I also have it on good authority, that you took Hes-" she hesitated, struggling to believe Hester could have any involvement. "You took Hester in that direction. You're going to tell me everything you know, right now, or so help me."

"She just wanted to talk to her. She didn't kill her. No way."


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't know that."

"I saw the state of the body. I know Hester didn't do that."

"And you're basing this on _one_ shift, watching over her? You know nothing about the woman. None of us really do."

"So you think she did it, do you?"

Vera hesitated, working her jaw.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to establish."

"Look, she's as thin as a toothpick. A toothpick with a limp." She said bluntly. "You really think she could overpower Juice? She didn't even take anything in there with her that she could have used as a weapon. She just wanted to talk to her."

"What about?"

"About Joan. She found out it was Juice and the boys that-" she hesitated. "That attacked her."

Vera felt a sense of justice at Lucy's fate, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. Murder wasn't right, regardless of the potential reasons for it.

"How long were they alone?"

"A couple of minutes. Tops. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but it was calm in there. It was quiet."

"Did you see anyone else in the area?"

Miles tried to remember, but she couldn't.

"I don't know. I was too worried." She pressed her lips together in a tight line, as though only just realising she'd let slip Hester seemed distressed on leaving.

"Why were you worried? If everything seemed so calm?"

She shifted in her chair.

"Hester's top had been... it was ripped open. But it doesn't matter. There was no blood on her. Not even one spec."

Miles was fidgety, but she did seem genuine in her belief that it wasn't Hester that was responsible.

Vera wanted more than anything to believe Hester hadn't been involved, but she couldn't ignore the facts. She was potentially the last person to see her alive. The question was, was Miles being truthful about how long they were alone?

"I'm going to speak to Hester personally. I'm going to take the photos."

"You can't show her them, they're horrific-"

"Her response will tell me if she did it." She reasoned. "We'll keep the prison on lock down whilst we investigate. It'll help when we get the coroner's report, too."

"Should I continue my shift?"

"You'll have to. We're short staffed as it is. I've got a new officer starting tomorrow, but until then, I can't afford to suspend you."

"You're gonna suspend me?"

Vera quietly seethed. She enjoyed the power she had over Miles, even if it was inappropriate to.

"Come on."

~

When they got to Hester's cell, she wasn't in there.

Vera sighed, moving next door to look in Joan's, and faltering at what she saw. The two sisters were lay facing each other on the bed, tears in Hester's eyes as they seemed to be quietly whispering to each other.

"What is it?" Miles took a curious step closer.

"Joan's-" Vera couldn't comprehend it. "She's... _comforting..._ Hester?"

Miles held her tongue, but after Joan's earlier outburst, she was certain it was the other way round.

"Maybe you should give them a minute?"

"No. I need to speak to her now." She knocked three times, then took a few steps away whilst she waited.

~

Hester glanced towards the door, seeing Vera as she moved away, then looking back to her sister. She was already closing off, pulling the mask back into place.

"It'll be okay." She offered, carefully wiping Joan's tears away, and then her own.

"We could tell them it was me." Joan offered in return.

"It _wasn't_ you." Hester straightened herself out, giving Joan one last careful look over before she left. "Can I come back tonight? We could talk some more? Or... not talk?"

Joan nodded, then watched her leave the cell.

~

"Governor?"

"Hester." Vera felt like she was about to kick a puppy. "I need to show you something. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

Vera gestured towards the seating area, sitting down opposite her, and then sliding the folder towards her.

"If you could just open the folder."

"What's in here?"

"Just... open the folder please, Hester."

Hester nodded obediently, opening the folder and seeing a photo of Lucy's dead body.

She felt herself start to gag at the sight, upset at having to see it, and completely confused as well.

She hadn't left Lucy in that state.

"I said you shouldn't have shown her," Miles berated Vera, moving to shut the folder and reaching to Hester to offer some sort of comfort.

"I'm alright I just... I didn't expect to see that."

"I'm sorry I had to show you that. I just needed to see your response." Vera explained.

"You thought I'd done _that_?"

Vera felt like she'd drowned the puppy, brought it back to life, and _then_ kicked it.

"No." She denied. "No, I didn't think you'd done it. I'm sorry, Hester."

"Well you- you have to be thorough, I guess." Hester was visibly paler.

"Right." She agreed. She had to push on. "Hester... Miss Miles said that when you left the showers, your top was torn. Did Lucy try something?"

"No." She denied quickly. "I ripped it myself."

"Hester, it's okay-"

"I ripped it myself." She insisted. "Can I go back to my cell? Or do you need to ask me anything else?"

"You can go."


	9. Chapter 9

Someone was knocking on the door.

Vera groaned, her back and neck both complaining from the position she'd fallen asleep in over her desk. She wasn't a hundred percent sure whether she'd heard the knocking or dreamt it, but she knew she had to move.

Another knock.

So she _hadn't_ dreamt it.

She pulled herself upright, itching at her cheek to find something stuck to it, a paper clip dropping onto the desk in front of her. She squinted at the light filtering in through the gap in the blinds, then looked back down at her desk, inmate profiles still spread out, and half a cup of cold coffee just beyond.

She groaned in frustration. She'd been up most of the night trying to ascertain what had happened; going over camera feeds and wondering why she hadn't noticed before how many inmates wore their hoods up indoors. Too many. In her tired state she'd written herself a memo to ' _remove all clothing with hoods from prison attire_ '. She didn't suppose removing hoods would stop anyone hiding their identity if they really wanted to though. She screwed the note up and chucked it at the bin.

And missed.

Multiple inmates had heard Proctor threaten Lucy, but Proctor had an officer backing up she was in her cell at the time of the attack. She wasn't sure any further interrogations would achieve much of anything, but she wasn't ready to quit just yet.

Another knock reminded her to focus.

"Come- come in."

The door opened, the newest officer to join the prison, awaiting an invite.

"Governor."

"Ah, Taylor."

"That's right. Sorry to disturb you. I was told to report to you first."

"Of course. Come on in. Sorry about the mess."

"There was an incident yesterday?"

"Yes. You're up to date?"

Taylor nodded.

"Officer Miles filled me in."

"She's still here?" Vera raised her eyebrows. Given the amount of complaining Miles was prone to, and the threat of suspension, she'd expected her to scarper at the first available opportunity. Apparently that hadn't been the case. Maybe she wouldn't suspend her after all.

"Yes, Governor." Taylor confirmed. "She tells me you're still on lock-down?"

"That's right."

"No disrespect, but have you considered that whoever murdered Gambaro might be itching to brag about it? Few well placed officers, maybe we'll catch them out that way?"

Vera tried not to take offence. It was just a suggestion, and wasn't made in a patronising way. She'd read enough about Taylor to know she was a good problem solver. Excelled at it in fact. As well as thinking outside of the box.

She would only be trying to help.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"I presume you've also drawn up a list of people who might have a good motive?"

Okay, she was going to take offence to _that_ one.

"They don't just make _anyone_ , Governor." She snapped. Instantly feeling guilty. "Sorry." She took a calming breath, then moved passed it. "It's a long list. The weapon is still missing, so this morning will involve full cell searches. All blocks. Shake them all up."

"Where would you like me to be?"

"We have a prisoner under 24 hour watch. You can take over with that. I'll introduce you to her before we get started."

Taylor nodded.

~

Vera's strut spoke of confidence that had seemed lacking on their first meeting. Taylor wasn't going to probe any further. She'd overstepped, and she really didn't want to get on the Governor's bad side.

When they entered the unit her gaze was instantly drawn to one of the women, clear ligature marks around her neck, and some sort of injury to one of her arms as well.

"Is that her?"

The woman lifted her gaze at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, and Taylor felt winded by the intensity in her eyes, her lips parting slightly as she tried to remind herself to breathe.

"No, that's Ferguson. You'll be watching over her sister. Just in here."

Joan watched the new officer turn to follow Vera, holding her breath as they passed behind her, her heart racing in a way it hadn't since Jianna. She couldn't make out anything being said. Everything suddenly seemed muted. She stayed in her daze for several minutes, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Hester's face came into view beside her.

"They're searching everyone's cells."

"Hm?"

"For the murder weapon."

"They said that?"

Joan had to snap out of it. Her priority had to be Hester.

"No, but it's obvious, isn't it." 


End file.
